The Wizard
by May 16 writer
Summary: An abused employee who loves magic is akumatized into new villain. Meanwhile Cat Noir's greatest weakness is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright class." The teacher said. "For the next week you will all be working on a book report. Now I will assign you partners and a book."

"Oh boy." Alya said to Marinette. "Let's hope you and I get paired."

"Don't worry, if not then I'm sure will get paired with someone good." Marinette said.

"Mylene with Ivan, Max with Kim, Alix with Juleka, Nino with..."

"Please not with Chloe." He begged. "Please not with Chloe."

"Alya."

"Yes!" Alya blushed, Nino was embarrassed. "Heh...Heh."

"And Adrien with Marinette."

Marinette eeked with joy then blushed when everyone stared at her. The teacher handed out slips of paper to each of the students.

"Now as you know the library is closed for renovations so you'll have to get your books from the book shop." She said. "These sheets of paper have your books written on it and what isle they're on."

The bell rung and the students left class to go to the book store.

"Good going girl." Alya said.

"Alya...what do I do? What do I say? What if I say something embarrassing?"

"Just be yourself."

"Hey Alya!" Nino called. "We got Moby Dick."

"Cool, let's get going."

The two left together hand in hand.

"Alya wait!"

"Don't worry Marinette." Tikki called from her bag. "You'll be fine."

"Marinette?" She turned around to see Adrien behind her. "We'll be reading Of Mice and Men."

"Oh! I love that book."

"You've read it?"

"Yes. It's wonderful."

Together they went to the book store, one of the employees was a guy named Terrance. He loved fantasy novels especially ones about wizards and magic. But his employer Mr. Carleton wasn't very nice to him.

"Terrance!" He shouted.

"Yes sir?"

"Get the door!"

"Yes Mr. Carleton!" He opened the door for Adrien and Marinette. "Can I help you two?"

"Yes, we're looking for Of Mice and Men." Marinette said.

"Right down the second isle." Terrance said.

"Thank you." Adrien said.

They pulled out the book and began reading. The two them sat close together as they read unaware of how close they were.

"Wow." Adrien said. "So far this is a great book."

"I told you. I love reading, I remember when my parents would read me stories before bed."

"What kind of stories?"

"You know the ones Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty."

"The ones that end in a kiss."

"Why not? True Love's Kiss is the most powerful thing in the world or at least that's what I always thought."

That made her think of the time she kissed Chat Noir to break Dark Cupid's spell. She never thought her kiss would be that strong enough.

"Maybe it is. Let's finish the book."

"Hey, Alya is having a reading group somewhere, wanna go?"

"Sure."

They bought the book and left. Ivan and Mylene arrived later.

"Excuse me, where are the Harry Potter books?" Ivan asked.

"On the tenth isle, follow me." Terrance said. "I just love books like that. Sometimes I wish I could be a wizard and cast spells."

"Really?" Ivan said.

"Yeah sometimes I use a fake wand like this." He pulled a sliver fake wand out of his pocket.

"Terrance!" Mr. Carleton shouted. "Stop talking and get back to work!"

"Sorry sir."

He pulled out a book and gave it to them but he accidentally knocked over a shelf. All the books fell on the floor.

"Terrance! You idoit! Look what you've done!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"That's it! You're fired."

"But..but I love this job. Please sir."

"Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Terrance left and sat on a bench somewhere.

"Stupid Mr. Carleton! I wish I was wizard then I would use my magic to teach him a lesson." He grumbled.

In the shadows Hawkmoth had heard him and was ready to take another victim.

"Angry at your boss? Well wizard I'll give you the magic to get revenge and in exchange you can get something for me."

The akuma flew on to his wand and was transformed into a grayskinned man dressed in a green cloak with dark circles around the eyes. The Wizard smiled wickedly as he raised his wand up.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino were on top of building reading their books. They read, talked and ate some cookies that Marinette had brought. Meanwhile down below the Wizard was getting his revenge.

"Hello, Mr. Carleton." He said.

"What the? Who are you?" Mr. Carleton said.

"The Wizard. Make this man be as stone cold as his heart!"

He waved his wand and Mr. Carleton turned to stone.

"Ha! With this magic I can do whatever I want and no one can stoop me!"

...

"Mmmm, Marinette these cookies are incredible." Nino said.

"They are pretty good." Adrien said.

"Thank you." Marinette said.

Suddenly they heard the sound of people screaming. They looked down to see people running from the Wizard as he began turning people into stuff.

"Oh my gosh!" Marinette gasped.

The Wizard flew up and faced the building where they were.

"Light bomb!" He made a ball of light in his hand and threw it at the building. It started to collapse, people inside immediately ran out.

"We gotta get out of here!" Nino said.

Adrien took Marinette by the hand and pulled her along as he ran while Nino did the same for Alya. Suddenly the Wizard threw another light bomb. The building shook, Mariette's hand slipped from Adrien's and was knocked over the edge. Luckily she managed to grab on, but she wouldn't be able to hold on forever.

"Marinette!" Adrien cried.

"Don't worry! We're coming!" Nino said.

"No! I'll be fine! Save yourselves." Marinette said as she held on for dear life.

"We'll get help! Just hang on girl." Alya said.

Nino and Alya went downstairs to get help while Adrien hid.

"Plagg claws out!"

With that he transformed into Cat Noir. As for Marinette she struggled to pull herself up. The edge gave way and she fell screaming.

"Hold on Marinette!" Cat Noir said as he jumped after her. After a few flips he caught her and landed on his feet. "You alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I better get you somewhere safe."

He took off up the rooftops, Marinette shivered and clung to him.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'd never let anything happen to you. Believe me." Adrien reassured.

He stopped and put her down.

"Stay here." He said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Wizard!" Hawkmoth said to him. "Cat Noir seems to really care for this lovely girl. She must be his weakness, capture her and then he will be in your power."

The Wizard smiled at this, then looked over at Nino and Alya who were running.

"Change them into an animal, a dog, a cat, or a frog!" Terrance chanted.

He waved his wand and sent a beam of magic after them.

"Nino! Alya!" Marinette gasped. "Help them!"

"I'll get them."

He jumped off and went to save Nino and Alya.

"He's gonna need Ladybug's help." Marinette said.

"No kidding! Let's go." Tikki said.

"Okay, Tikki spots- mmmph!"

"Hello!" The Wizard said as he covered her mouth. Tikki hid in Mariette's bag before he could see her. "You're coming with me."

The beam of magic kept getting closer Nino and Alya

"Alya! Look out!" Nino said pushing her out of the way. She landed safely on the side while the beam hit Nino turning him into a frog.

"Nino! No!" Alya shrieked.

"Ribbit!" The frog croaked.

"Oh no. Nino!" Adrien said.

"Hey kitty!" The Wizard called. "Look what I have!"

He looked up to see the Wizard holding Marinette over the edge.

"Let me go!" She said.

"Take one more step and she goes over!"

"What do you want?" He said.

"Meet me at my lair, downtown or you'll never see her again."

He laughed one more time before disappearing with her. Cat Noir quickly ran downtown.

"Yes Cat Noir." Hawkmoth said. "Go save your friend and bring your miraculous right to me."


	3. Chapter 3

The Wizard's lair was an old garage that he had transformed into a spell room. He had Marinette tied to a chair.

"Marinette why don't I untie you and then you can transform?" Tikki asked.

"And expose you to Hawkmoth? No! Too risky." Marinette said.

"Quiet you!" The Wizard said. "Is someone back there?"

"Uh no."

She kicked her bag to the wall, hitting a nearby a recorder, and turning it on.

"You won't keep me here for long." Marinette said.

"I said be quiet! Or I'll turn you to stone."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be! You know what I'll cast a spell so strong that not even I can undo it." He said.

He waved his wand over her head.

"Sleep in peace, sleep forever more may this spell never be broken until you receive true love's kiss."

Marinette started to become very sleepy. Her eyelids grew heavey, her breaths became soft and even. She struggled to stay awake but it was no use.

"Oh...I feel so sleepy." She said.

Marinette let out a soft yawn and fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh no." Tikki said.

...

"Alright if I were a Wizard themed villain where would I keep my lair?"He looked around until he saw a medieval looking building. "Oh yeah, that's got to be it."

He burst through the door.

"Right on time." The Wizard said.

"Where is Marinette? What have you done with her?" He demanded.

"No need to get upset. Here's your precious princess."

He pointed over to a bed where Marinette was sleeping peacefully.

"She's asleep?" He approached the bed and gently shook her. "Marinette...hey, wake up, now is not the time for a catnap."

But she wouldn't wake up.

"Marinette? Marinette! What did you do to her?"

"I put her to sleep with a spell."

"Wake her up now!"

"Wizard! Offer to wake her in exchange for his Miraculous." Hawk moth said.

"I'll wake her up but only if you give me your Miraculous." The Wizard said.

Cat Noir gripped his fists in anger but he agreed. He got ready to take his ring off.

"No! He's lying." Tikki whispered. "He can't wake her. I have to show him that."

She grabbed the recorder, rewinded it, and played it back.

"I'll cast a spell on you so strong that not even I can undo it!"

Adrien quickly tightened his ring on his finger.

"Liar!" He shouted and punched the Wizard against the wall. Before Cat Noir could give him another blow the Wizard vanished. He growled in anger but his anger turned to concern when he looked at the sleeping Marinette. "I'm sorry Marinette, this is all my fault but I promise I'll find someway to save you."

He stroked her hair softly with his claws. Marinette smiled in her sleep as he caressed each lock of her hair.

"Sleep well Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, Cat Noir searched for the Wizard. He found him on top of another building.

"Hey Kitty! Try this on for size." He waved his wand and giant dragon appeared.

"Oh great!" Adrien said sarcastically.

It darted after him snapping his jaws. Luckily it wasn't a fire breathing one other wise he'd be toast. He ran as fast as he could while trying to dodge the dragon's hungry mouth.

"Where's Ladybug when I need her?"

A chase was soon started, he ran through town with the dragon chasing him.

"Look out!" He said to the crowds of people. "Out of the way! Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me!"

He ran until it had him cornered.

"Trapped like a rat." He said.

It picked him up, threw him, and smacked him around like a rag doll. Poor Cat suffered one nasty beating after another. Before it gave the killing blow it pinned him with it's claws.

"Now Wizard!" Hawkmoth said. "While he's in pain, take his ring."

"Yes Hawkmoth."

Adrien struggled to get out of the dragon's grip but he was in too much pain. Soon he could hardly move. The Wizard ordered the dragon to remove it's claws, Adrien was too weak to get up and run away.

"Foolish cat!" The Wizard laughed. "You'll never defeat me and as for your friend she'll sleep forever."

Cat Noir clenched his teeth as the villain taunted him.

"I bet she's dreaming about you, about how you'll come rescue her when the truth is you failed."

He growled and hissed at this, then as if all his strength had been returned he jumped up and clawed him right across his face. In response the dragon attacked again but this time he knew what to do.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted. With a simple touch he destroyed the dragon. "Okay Merlin! You're next!"

"I don't think so! I think I'll go check my guest." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Adrien quickly ran back to the Wizard's lair ignoring the fact that he could change back any minute. Fortunately he beat him there, and when the Wizard did arrive Adrien tossed dirt into his eyes.

"My eyes! My eyes!" He shouted as he vanished again.

"Well that should keep him busy."

He looked over at Marinette. She was sound asleep, Adrien didn't know what to do. Even he did managed to defeat the Wizard how would ever wake up Marinette. Could he take her to doctor? Maybe Ladybug had a lucky charm that might work? Where was she anyway?

She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. He never realized how pretty she looked when she sleeps. No doubt she was a sleeping beauty. Sleeping beauty, that made him think of what Marinette said earlier. "True love's kiss is the most powerful thing in the world." Was she right? Should he try it? Would it work? Was he her true love? And was she his?

He was halfway close to changing to back which he still didn't notice. Without thinking he leaned closer to her and stroked the side of her cheek.

"Please." He whispered. "Don't leave me."

He lifted her up and placed his lips over her in a sweet kiss. As he kissed her he changed back into his civilian form.

"Eww! Gross! Get a room!" Plagg said.

Hearing Plagg's voice he realized what happened and he parted from her. At first all was quiet and nothing seemed to be happening. It didn't work. Suddenly, Marinette's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh." She yawned.

"Marinette." He said relieved.

Plagg hid quickly.

"Wh...where am I?"

You're here." He said. "With me."

"Adrien? What happened?"

"Long story. Let's get our of here."

"Okay."

She grabbed her bag and they walked outside.

"I better get home." Marinette said.

She went behind a large wall and pulled Tikki out.

"Tikki spots on!"

She changed into Ladybug and swung off. Which didn't go unnoticed by Adrien.

"So?" Plagg asked. "Still think Ladybug is your true love?"

"Not now Plagg! Eat your cheese!"

Plagg did until he had his strength back.

"Claws out!"

He turned back into Cat Noir and went after Ladybug.

"Hey! Bugaboo, what took you so long?"

"No time to explain! Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Wizard waved his wand and a bunch of rocks started falling toward them. They quickly dodged them best they could.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said and a ball appeared. "A ball? What do I do with this?"

She looked around and notice a bunch of bottles just above the Wizard. She smiled and threw the ball knocking over the bottles. One hit him on the head and slipped on another one causing him to fall and dropped the wand. Ladybug grabbed it and snapped it in two causing the akuma flew out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." She de evilazied the akuma. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

Wizard turned back to Terrance while all the damage was undone. was no longer stone, the buildings he had shattered were fixed, the spells on the people were broken, and Nino turned back into a human.

"Nino!" Alya cried as she hugged him. "You're back!"

"Where have I been?" Nino asked.

"Pound it!" Cat Noir and Ladybug said.

"Curse you Ladybug! You and your blasted luckey charm! Hawkmoth said. "And as for you Cat Noir I may not have your miraculous but now I know your greatest weakness. That girl and those two other teens. You're close friends with them and if you're not careful I might just have to go after them."

Beep!

"Oh! I better go." She ran off to change back as did Adrien. "Well I'm glad that's over."

"I'm so happy you're alright Marinette." Tikki said. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Speaking of which, what happened while I was asleep? And how did I wake up?"

"Well the Wizard said only true love's kiss could wake you."

"So someone kissed me awake?"

"Most likely."

"Who did?"

"I don't know. I was in your bag most of the time."

"Did you see anyone?"

"I saw Cat Noir."

"No...no...it couldn't be him... Could it? Wait Adrien was there when I woke up you think he..."

"I don't know."

...

"Mmmm. Camambert." Plagg said.

Adrien slumpped in bed confused. The kiss he had given Marinette felt wonderful. Like it was the most powerful thing in the world. But Marinette couldn't be his true love, Ladybug was or was she? And why did the kiss seem so familiar. He felt as if he had kissed her before but why?

"You okay?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah I'm just confused."

"About your two lady friends?"

"I love Ladybug but back there when I thought Marinette was never gonna wake up I felt like...like...I was gonna die."

"Oooo! Deep!"

"Plagg do you think that kiss would've worked with anyone?"

"Maybe, maybe not, in most cases only a kiss from your true love would do it but I could be wrong."

"So Marinette could be my true love?"

"Possibly."

"Marinette my true love?...hmmmm."


End file.
